


Snow

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern AU, Reader Insert, Winter Time, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: You love winter, but this year winter doesn't love you.But Reiner does.[Modern!AU] // [Reiner/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from dA for archival purposes. 
> 
> Unbeta'd since original posting.

You looked out of your bedroom window, a small smile playing on your lips as you saw the thick blanket of white outside. Apparently, why you'd been asleep it'd snowed and it had been clearly been rather heavy. The street looked amazing, white covered everything – the rooftops on the rest of the houses in your road looked beautiful, the ground was so covered that you couldn't even see the dull grey concrete you knew lay underneath it, all glistening white. The only thing that slightly marred the picturesque view were the actual roads – salt and cars had turned that particular section of white into a grey, sludgy mess, but you could overlook that because the adorable sight of the children of your neighbour two doors down running around outside and laughing among themselves made up for it. 

Normally you'd be pretty damn excited right about now, because while you were a big fan of the winter season in general, snow happened to be your absolute favourite part of it. You'd always loved it, right from when you were a child and it never felt quite like the holiday season was here without it. Right now the idea of going out with your boyfriend and your friends and having a snowball fight, or building a snow man or hell, even making some snow angels (whatever, snow brought out the inner child in you) sounded so appealing. But as soon as you let those thoughts take over your mind, you felt the burn in your lungs, the tickle in your throat and you're overwhelmed by the chesty, barking cough that you've been suffering with from the past few days. 

You groan and leave the window behind to flop back down into your bed and pull the covers up over yourself in an attempt to warm up a bit. You were really hoping that when you woke up this morning, you'd be feeling better. Apparently that was too much to ask for. Another coughing fit over takes you and you reach into the box on your bedside for a tissue to wipe your running eyes with, feeling utterly miserable.

Well maybe you'd get lucky and the snow would last as white and not sludge for more than a couple of days this year, because it doesn't seem like you're going to be feeling any better anytime soon. 

“You're awake then. Still sick, huh?” You look up to see your boyfriend Reiner in the doorway to your bedroom, you shake your head sadly and he shoots you a sympathetic look. “Did you take your pills? Do you want something to eat.” 

You sigh and sit up again, reaching for the medication on the bedside table and let two of the pills drop down into your hand, swallowing them with the last little remaining water in the glass he'd brought upstairs to you last night. “I took the pills, but I'm not hungry.” Honestly, all you want to do now is bury yourself back under the covers and let sleep overtake you again, the more you rest the quicker this will go away. 

Of course Reiner narrows his eyes at you. “You have to eat, you're not going to start feeling better if you keep skipping meals.” 

“I'll eat later, I promise, I just want to get some more sleep,” you whine back at him, hoping that he's not going to miraculously appear with toast or soup as soon as you lie back down. “Just not right now.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise,” you nod.

“Is there anything you do want?”

“Yeah,” you sigh. “Before you go can you, you know, draw the curtains for me?”

Reiner crosses the room and pause to look out the window for a second, before he tugs the curtains closed. “Anything else?”

You shake your head and whine pathetically. “Just gonna try and sleep some more.” You yawn, as if to emphasis your point and he crosses over to the side of your bed, to tug up the blankets tighter around you and press a kiss on your forehead. 

“Okay,” he tells you. “Try and get some rest, but call me if you want anything, okay?”

You nod. “Of course, Mom.” You tease lightly. 

He grins back at you. “Feel better soon, I'll come check on you later.” He glances in the direction of the drawn curtains quickly, before he looks back at you and blows a kiss, shutting the door behind him. 

Another coughing fit overtakes you and you sigh, trying to reposition yourself against the pillows to get more comfortable, when it's as good as it's going to get, you close your eyes willing sleep to take you. 

You're just drifting back off when Reiner's voice from downstairs makes you start. “Hey,” he calls. “Are you going to be okay if I run out for a couple of minutes.” 

“Yeah,” you shout back at him, as loud as you can with your voice so hoarse and of course, as soon as you hear the front door slam another coughing fit overtakes you. 

Great.

\---*

You open your eyes and yawn groggily, you managed to drift back off to sleep and and judging from the clock you got quite a lot of it, it's late afternoon now, so that'd put you at about six hours. You've wasted most of the day, but to be honest you don't really care because obviously if you're sleeping that much then your body needs it to rest. Plus, that was a six hour long break from coughing your guts up. 

You need to pee though, really badly. You push the covers off of you and slide out of bed, cursing twice, once when you accidentally smack your leg on the corner of your bedside table and again when you realize just how god-damn cold it is.

You manage to get to the bathroom and deal with everything, but apparently your stumbling around has alerted Reiner to the fact that you're awake now, because when you dry your hands and open the door, he's stood on the other side of it waiting for you.

“You're awake.” You nod. “How're you feeling?” 

“Well, I haven't started cou--” and as soon as you start to say you haven't, your body obviously decides to play a trick on you and you're overcome with a coughing fit. “Spoke too soon, I guess.” You say, rubbing your eyes, once it's calmed down. 

Reiner reaches over to rub your back. “Are you gonna go back to bed, or do you feel like coming downstairs for a while and eating now?” 

Before you even get the chance to answer his question, your body decides to act on it's own accord again and your stomach lets out a loud rumble. Damn, you are not having the best control today.

Reiner smirks though. “I'll take that as a yes,” he replies before disappearing behind you into the bedroom. When he comes out, he's clutching the blanket that is normally draped over the bottom of your bed and drapes it over your shoulders, stepping out in front of you to help you down the stairs. When you reach the bottom he speaks. “Come into the living room, you can eat in there, it'll be more comfortable than sitting in the dining room.” And he pushes the door open.

And what... the... hell?

Your living room carpet is covered in a thick, blanket of white. It looks just like snow, but when you press the big toe of your bare foot against it, though it's a little cold it doesn't have the same texture as actual snow. You're confused, it's lovely because it looks just like the real thing but what's it doing in your living room. You look over to your boyfriend, for an explanation. 

His face is split into a wide grin. “What? I know how much you love the snow and I thought because you couldn't go to the snow, it could come to you. It's not real, it's fake, Bertholdt came over and helped me do it.” 

Well, you'd kind of gathered that it wasn't real. 

“Don't worry,” he speaks again and then it's as if he's reading your mind. “It's easy to clean up, I checked, you just gotta vacuum it up so just enjoy your snow.” 

“You're insane.” You tell him, but you can't help the smile on your face. “But you kinda made my day.”

“Only kind of?”

You laugh, then cough. “Okay definitely. Thank you. I love you.”

“Hey, you're welcome and I love you too. And to prove it, I'll make you something to eat. What do you want?”

“I can do it.” He's already done so much for you. 

He shakes his head. “Soup okay? And toast?” 

“Hmmm, maybe a grilled cheese instead of toast?” Your stomach rumbles again at the thought. 

He grins. “You got it. Anything else.” 

“I guess...” you smile back at him. “I could maybe stomach drinking a hot chocolate, because it snowed and all...” 

“You must be getting better, your appetite is coming back.” He kisses your forehead again, then nods at the couch. “Sit, enjoy your snow, it'll be done before you know it.” 

You shuffle yourself over to the couch, sitting down and wrapping the blanket around yourself before reaching for the TV remote. You look down at the ground, trailing your feet through the snow as you think about that man of yours, he's ridiculous but you do love him so. 

Though, you kind of hope that you won't feel 100% better tomorrow morning at least... because as wonderful as this is, there is no way you're going to be left to cleaning it up


End file.
